Many engineering professionals are required in order to complete a large building construction project. Numerous consultations with civil, environmental, structural and geotechnical engineers as well as land and site development professionals are required.
Information from each engineering discipline must be shared in order to coordinate various aspects of the construction project and reduce risks. A risk assessment “protocol” is usually developed on a case by case basis to qualitatively address the risks at a particular site in order to reduce the degree of uncertainty.
The prior art does not provide a useful and uniform method to assess site development risks and reduce the uncertainty involved in a construction project.
Therefore, a system and method are needed that encourage collaboration between professionals in different engineering disciplines working on large construction projects. The system should allow information to be easily accessible to each professional and project management. The system should statistically and/or qualitatively address the known risks and reduce the degree of uncertainty for a construction project. Further, the system should function at a construction site. Therefore, the system should be capable of manual operation, function with minimal or no electrical power and be resistant to weather and other rugged worksite conditions.